


☃【钱坤】吸引哥哥的正确方式

by Aqua0214



Category: Whatever This Is.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-10-01 22:20:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20423330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aqua0214/pseuds/Aqua0214





	☃【钱坤】吸引哥哥的正确方式

by：银鱼罐头

-

“就，很温柔啊，然后也很好看。”

钱正昊乖乖巧巧坐在采访室里，冲镜头笑的一如既往有那么点儿呆。

话题正cue到蔡徐坤，钱正昊刚刚张口便稍微停顿了两秒，抬手拿衣袖掩了掩翘起的唇角。

“坤坤好像对你特别照顾的样子哦？”

“大概是我，可爱吧。哈哈哈。”

话出口了，钱正昊自己也不太好意思起来，将脑袋侧到一边傻乐得没了眼睛，红红的耳尖被白皙皮肤衬得愈发明显。

可爱吗，当然不止了。

想要坤坤哥的特别对待，真的不是太容易的事。

-

钱正昊蹲坐在一旁看着蔡徐坤和队友们对着镜子进行舞蹈练习，动起来的蔡徐坤无论表情还是动作都充斥着霸道与性感。

钱正昊伸手圈着膝盖看得入神，脑子里满是蔡徐坤帽檐下冲他笑得宠溺的脸。

“坤哥，跳完了吗？”钱正昊回神，抬手递了瓶水过去，不自觉挺直了背。

“嗯，今天的已经差不多了。”蔡徐坤接过水微微喘息，还未从练习的状态中出来。

钱正昊抬头看他一手叉腰捏着瓶口擦汗的模样，微微笑着有些小心地开口。“坤哥晚上有空吗，帮我看看吧，很多动作跟不太上。”

蔡徐坤一口水咽下去，挑了挑眉顺势在钱正昊身边坐了下来，偏过头朝他露出个柔和的笑。“好啊。”

钱正昊也跟着偏头，垂眼就看他面上隐隐透出的疲惫，脸色有些白，瘦削下巴上还挂着滴未落下的汗珠。

“你好像蛮累的，下次吧。”钱正昊沉吟半晌，双手放至身前交握到一块，嘴上还是挂着点腼腆的笑。

蔡徐坤睁大了眼睛，伸手将钱正昊瘦瘦窄窄的肩膀一把揽住了。“干什么啊，弟弟，这点事我还能做的好吗。”

被搂着的钱正昊弯起眼睛笑，也不说话，耳根爬上点点粉红。蔡徐坤看着他模样，突然有些理解朱正廷的磁铁式黏弟弟了，忍不住升起了拿手去蹂躏他脸颊的心思，事实上他也这么做了。

看着钱正昊在自己手中扭曲变形没什么表情的小脸，蔡徐坤笑得放肆，继续着搓搓揉揉一副乐在其中的模样。

“好乖啊，弟弟啊！”

钱正昊放松了表情感受着蔡徐坤的动作，心情有那么点复杂。

能被哥哥特别对待，当然是因为自己知道，他最喜欢小孩子懂事乖巧啊。

-

钱正昊庆幸自己在舞蹈方面没什么经验，可以光明正大地在练习室盯着蔡徐坤猛瞧，还能找点借口制造独处的时间。就像现在这样。

“可以，进步很快的啊，练习一下一定就很厉害了。”听着蔡徐坤夸奖的话，钱正昊表情微微扭曲累得低头喘气，刘海尽数被撩到了脑后。

蔡徐坤走过来拍拍他背，一瓶水已经拧开了盖子递到自己跟前。钱正昊灌了两口，这才缓过来有些痛苦地长叹一声，蔡徐坤手还搭在他背后，钱正昊顺势就侧过身挂在了蔡徐坤脖子上。

“累了，坤哥抱我回去吧。”明明是撒娇，钱正昊偏偏就可以讲得这么波澜不惊。

蔡徐坤对钱正昊这个弟弟的容忍度几乎到了溺爱的地步，也没推开，只是笑着把挂在自己身上的人抱在怀里轻轻安抚。“你这么大一只，体谅一下老年人好不好。”

钱正昊贴在蔡徐坤脖颈上肆意吃着豆腐，被自己抱着的哥哥味道依然是那么好闻。钱正昊温度有些低的唇不小心擦过他颈窝露出的皮肤，蔡徐坤顿了顿，抬手拍着钱正昊的后脑勺示意他从自己身上下来。“都睡一个屋了，还抱什么抱。”

蔡徐坤只是开玩笑般讲了一句，钱正昊却听得整个人都热了。磨磨蹭蹭从他身上下来，钱正昊理了理蔡徐坤胸口被自己压乱的衣服。“是啊，坤哥晚上讲梦话，我都听得一清二楚的。”

招来了蔡徐坤拍在他腰上的一巴掌。“你怎么现在学这么不乖？你别跟周锐玩啊。”

钱正昊笑着往门口蹿去，心里偷偷回答着。

我当然会一直乖下去的，哥哥。

直到你完全属于我为止。

蔡徐坤一定不会知道，他小狗般乖巧的弟弟，心里装着的是狼的心思。

END.


End file.
